elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Created Potions (Skyrim)
Potions are consumable items in that produce temporary effects on the Dragonborn. Potions can be created at an Alchemy Lab using ingredients and the Alchemy Skill. For information on non-created potions--those which appear in vendors' inventories, loot, and so forth, and are not made by the Dragonborn--see Potions (Skyrim). Ingredients Potions are made from ingredients found throughout Skyrim. The ingredients must share at least one effect in order for a potion to result from the mixture. If the Dragonborn Alchemist has not done much alchemy, potions can be created by the trial-and-error mixing of random ingredients. If he/she has done a lot of alchemy, he/she can select the desired effect in the Alchemy Lab menu and mix the ingredients presented in the following submenu. Alternately, eating an individual ingredient will allow one to learn one of its properties (or more, if the Dragonborn has invested one or more points in the Experimenter perk). This allows the Alchemist to select desire effects in the Alchemy Lab menu without the use of trial-and-error combinations. List of Effects Potions can have one or more effects depending on the ingredients used to make them. The following is a table of all the effects that can exist in potions with the ingredients used to make that effect. You will need Ingredients. :Using this table: The easiest way to make potions using this information is to find a desired effect and select an ingredient on hand from the list and find ingredients with compatible effects. Created Potions Note: This section (and the following "Poisons" section) is probably most useful for new characters who don't want to waste ingredients experimenting with alchemy. Each of the tables below contains the ingredients to make the potion listed above it. Shared secondary effects are included in the tables. The target effect and unique effects (those not shared with others on the table) are omitted to make it easier to see the shared effects. You can scroll down and find each effect (or use the table of contents provided at the top of the page), but it may be easier to use the browser's "Find" function to type in either the desired effect or the ingredient you want to use. The latter method, applied to an ingredient, is likely the most useful for creating three-ingredient potions. For each ingredient's locations, stats, and other information, click its name to go to its page. Cure Disease Fortify Alteration Fortify Barter Fortify Block Fortify Carry Weight Fortify Conjuration Fortify Destruction Fortify Enchanting Fortify Health NOTE: '''Combining any ingredient with Giant's Toe will increase the duration from 60 seconds to 300 seconds, also increasing the value of the potion. Fortify Heavy Armor Fortify Illusion Fortify Light Armor Fortify Lockpicking Fortify Magicka Fortify Marksman Fortify One-Handed Fortify Pickpocket Fortify Restoration Mixing Yellow Mountain Flower with any of the other above ingredients will result in a more powerful Fortify Restoration potion, on par with Fortify Destruction or Conjuration potions. Fortify Smithing Fortify Sneak Fortify Stamina Fortify Two-Handed Invisibility Regenerate Health Regenerate Magicka Regenerate Stamina Resist Fire '''NOTE: Mixing Ashen Grass Pod with any of the other above ingredients will result in a higher-grade Potion of Resist Fire, on par with Potions of Fortify Restoration or Illusion. Resist Frost Resist Magic Resist Poison Resist Shock Restore Health Restore Magicka Restore Stamina Waterbreathing Note: Combining Salmon Roe with any of the other three ingredients significnatly increases the duration of the Waterbreathing effect. Created Poisons Note: This section (and the previous "Potions" section) is probably most useful for new characters who don't want to waste ingredients experimenting with alchemy. Each of the tables below contains the ingredients to make the poison listed above it. Shared secondary effects are included in the tables. The target effect and unique effects (those not shared with others on the table) are omitted to make it easier to see the shared effects. You can scroll down and find each effect (or use the table of contents provided at the top of the page), but it may be easier to use the browser's "Find" function to type in either the desired effect or the ingredient you want to use. The latter method, applied to an ingredient, is likely the most useful for creating three-ingredient poisons. For each ingredient's locations, stats, and other information, click its name to go to its page. Damage Health Damage Magicka Damage Magicka Regen Damage Stamina Damage Stamina Regen Fear Frenzy Lingering Damage Health Lingering Damage Magicka Lingering Damage Stamina Paralysis Ravage Health Ravage Magicka Ravage Stamina Slow Weakness to Fire Weakness to Frost Weakness to Magic Weakness to Poison Weakness to Shock Popular multi-effect potion quick list *One of the most created multi-purpose potions, (and least used), is made by combining Wheat + Giant's Toe + Creep Cluster or River Betty. It makes a potion/poison with three effects and, prior to the add-on, was the single most expensive potion one could make. In addition to being a good way to make money, it is also a great way to increase Alchemy skill quickly because the skill increase is directly proportional to the value of the potion created. The effects are: Damage Stamina Regen + Fortify Health + Fortify Carry Weight. *A well-known multi-purpose potion is the Creep Cluster + Large Antlers + River Betty.'' However, the ingredients are more difficult to obtain, as merchants don't stock antlers. The effects are: Damage Stamina Regen + Fortify Carry Weight + Slow.'' *Another useful potion can be made with a Beehive Husk, Bear Claws, and a Hawk Feathers.'' The result potion will include Fortify Sneak, Fortify Light Armor, and Fortify One-Handed skill. A very useful potion for an assassin.'' *Restore Stamina, Restore Magicka, and Restore Health are the most commonly occurring effects on alchemical ingredients. Combining ingredients to produce multiple effects is therefore easier if one of said effects is of the restore variety. *The most expensive potion discovered to date uses Histcarp, Jazbay Grapes and Salmon Roe.'' The result grants ''Water breathing, Fortify Magicka, Fortify Magicka Regeneration, and Restore Stamina. With correct perks and gear one potion can be worth over 10,000 . Trivia *All effects can be enhanced through the use of enchanted armor and clothing. Bugs *If one has two Void Salts separately listed on menu one can make a potion of two parts of them and Giant Lichen for example. Resulting in a potion of Weakness to Shock with Poison Damage. See also *Potion/Poison Recipes *Alchemy potion creator Appearances * * * * Category:Skyrim: Potions Category:Skyrim: Alchemy